Nightmare
by KayXClankForever
Summary: Nightmares. Anyone can experience them. But this nightmare isn't an ordinary one. This nightmare was born from defeat, hate, and humiliation. All of which that Klunk is familiar with...especially after his failure to annihilate a certain lombax.
_:Nightmare Sequence:_

Clanking footsteps echoed through the various empty streets of Metropolis. They were always deserted for some strange peculiar reason; perhaps just to instill that he was truly alone with the _'thing'_ that stalked his very being.  
The atmosphere around him was dimly lit and covered in a thin gray fog. It was not enough to engulf his vision entirely, instead it only added to the mind numbing fear and uneasiness that the small robot felt.

' _He'_ was behind him, chasing after his metaphorical tail like a feline preying on a helpless mouse. _Helpless._ Yes, that's what he was in this situation. So helpless that all he could do to save himself from his untimely demise was to run as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
Klunk took an abrupt sharp turn, deciding that perhaps he would be able to stall a good chunk of time by winding through the maze of tightly formed alleyways, and the close crevices of buildings. Even a well concealed hiding place in the form of a discarded container or box would be an excellent choice right now.

His breathing had become unsteady, and his short legs were growing tired from their unrelenting sprint. _Just a little bit more…please…_ Klunk silently cried out, begging his body not to give in to the fatigue until he knew that he was safe.  
Another turn, this one drastically slowed down than the last. He engaged a few more steps forward, before he ceased his movement entirely.  
 _Did I…did I give the furball the slip?_ The thought formed as the diminutive bot leaned against the cool damp wall of the alleyway. Why were they damp exactly? Was it the fog, or had it been raining recently? Whatever the answer was, it would be better if it remained a mystery.

Klunk hadn't chosen the alleyways as a preferred route before, so perhaps the outcome to this situation, this _'nightmare'_ , would conclude differently. _Maybe I will emerge unscathed this time around…._ The possibility of avoiding a terrible fate blessed him with a tiny wave of relief.

Footsteps…slow-paced and daunting…  
Klunk's fatigued breathing grew still. Optics instinctively widening in a mixture of shock and absolute horror; before shutting tightly. ' _He'_ had come for him…

 _ **"Klunk, there you are pal~".** _ The voice was filled with a fake hint of relief. Klunk let out a voluntary shiver from it, hugging the damp wall closer to him in hope that it would somehow protect him from the ' _beast'_ nearby.  
 **" _You backstabbing little liar…you and I both know that running from me will always yield the same result~"_.** The voice transformed, switching to one that seemed overly venomous and laced with a sickly sweet undertone. Footsteps echoed again, approaching with an almost teasing gait.

Klunk mustered up a miniscule piece of courage to speak as it drew closer. Though, his intended sarcastic retort came out as a pathetic whimper instead. "Just how long am I supposed to endure this little 'game' of yours, Ratchet?".  
The footsteps ceased altogether. Klunk's mind alerted him of the heavy presence a mere inch beside him, nearly touching him and wrapping itself around his core in an act of suffocation.  
The air surrounding him became dreadfully quiet, so quiet that Klunk believed that his aggressor had lost his ability to speak.  
He was wrong though, oh so very wrong…

 ** _CRACK!_**

With little to no warning whatsoever, Klunk was thrown backwards, body slamming harshly into a hard packed wall. A horrific hushed scream of agony emanated from his open mouth as the impact gave him the immediate feeling of being crushed. And it wouldn't surprise him if his body was experiencing that exact endeavor at that very moment.  
His first act that went through his mind was to try to immediately escape, but the sole action of movement only resulted in even more red hot pain to course through him; a newly formed scream following behind it, along with a visible stream of tears trailing their way down his face. This scream was more clearer than the last, and much louder.

The male lombax snarled. **"This game…THIS GAME!".** Ratchet applied more pressure, causing his victim to squirm and emit yet another bloodcurdling scream. **"** _ **This game will continue until I am thoroughly satisfied with your torture… Your punishment".**  
_ The last words of his adversary were received in the form of a half muted mess. Which seemed rather odd since a sound similar to dull dripping fluid had made its way to his audio receptors, and it wasn't muddled in the slightest. He listened to it with a focus that appeared to be unyielding. Optics, once a bright neon, now a faded greenish-gray, tiredly began to shut themselves. The pain felt throughout his small body was almost nonexistent now, and he was thankful for that. This was normally the part where the 'nightmare' ended. The part where Klunk would finally be released from the inner torment….

 ** _"You really think I would let you go that easily, huh?"._** The voice of Ratchet came again and, unlike earlier, it lacked its unclear tinge. The optics of the diminutive robot opened a mere few centimeters, one could tell it was of great effort to pull off.  
The pressure placed on him ceased significantly, until it completely vanished, allowing him to fall unceremoniously to the ground with an audible 'clank'. Klunk expected another shot of pain to overcome him, but it never came. Actually he felt strangely like his usual self; uninjured and lacking any hints of overwhelming agony.

 _ **"Our playtime is far from over. Actually, it's just beginning~".** _ The sickly sweet tone had returned, though there was something else located deep within it. Something Klunk failed to recognize.  
A noise echoed close by, the sound of a metal object scraping against the ground. The cringeworthy noise wasted no time to be revealed by Ratchet himself as he held up the source. An Omniwrench.  
 ** _"Impressive isn't she? To think this mere tool is capable of ending your life in an instant. That just proves how disgustingly fragile you are~"._** The nightmarish version of Klunk's foe laughed heartily, its sharp fangs outwardly flashing in a mocking manner. _  
 **"But unfortunately I won't be needing her anymore…not for this next part~".**_ Ratchet chuckled again, tossing the wrench aside uncaringly. He approached, body swaying from side to side as a growl borderline animalistic tore through his throat.

Klunk began struggling again, trying to upright himself in an effort to attempt escape for a second time. Optics opened fully in shock, along with his mouth after a realization came over him. He couldn't move, not even a single inch from his current spot.  
In a matter of seconds, the creature was looming over him. Its head tilted to the side as it stared _hungrily_ down at him, licking its lips with a mild sensual fervor.  
 ** _"Let's have some fun, shall we?"._**

 **A cliffhanger ending, perhaps. Seriously though if I add a second part it will contain some undesirable aspects, and I will be forced to move this story to the mature tag.  
...I will not mark it as complete for now just in case. Feedback is appreciated :3**


End file.
